


Old-Fashioned

by thecarlysutra



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for janetmiles, who requested a holiday party at Lady Heather's Dominion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old-Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=janetmiles).



  
If there was a religion to Las Vegas, it was nightlife, and so a Christmas party at Lady Heather’s was not, in and of itself, odd. Getting dragged there as the office party after party was a little strange, but given Grissom’s fondness for her—and that Grissom himself was a little strange—it was just another weird thing that went along with the job.

Nick had had a couple eggnogs back at the lab—the original party—and Lady Heather’s . . . ladies . . . were nothing if not accommodating, and every time he turned around he had a new glass in his hand, so he just wandered the Dominion in a pleasant haze. Christmas parties were great for drinking a little too much; everything was shiny tinsel, and pretty colored lights, and a dungeon with an iron maiden, and—wait, what?

Nick stood still, and in a moment, the scene before him did, too. He studied the tableau, head cocked to the side.

Catherine paused beside him. “Uh, what’re you doing, Nicky?”

“Wondering,” he said. “Catherine, whatever happened to good, old-fashioned sex?”

“It looks medieval in there.”

“That’s right!” Nick said, gesturing with his eggnog. “You’re right. _Medieval_.”

“‘Medieval’ isn’t old-fashioned enough for you? What, you wanna go back to the Stone Age?”

Nick’s mouth worked uselessly for a moment. Somehow, things had turned around on him.

“Um,” he said.

Catherine took Nick by the arm, and steered him back to the bustle of the party.  



End file.
